BTS TRANS IRIS
by fureliese
Summary: [TRANS] Penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang IRIS milik Chocksi di Asianfanfics. Kaisoo/Sudo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/ [YAOI; MPREG]


**Iris Behind-the-Scenes**

Ini sesungguhnya sebuah latihan kecil untuk membantuku menghilangkan _writer's block_ku. Ini sebuah analisis karakter dan penjelasan karena hanya 20% dari karakter diungkapkan melalui cerita dan 80% tersimpan oleh penulis. Didalamnya, ada beberapa pasangan dengan pentunjuk-petunjuk dan spoiler tentang kejadian yang akan datang di dalam series.

Ini berarti lebih baik dibaca setelah membaca chapter 010.

Aku pikir bahwa Kyungsoo adalah karakter paling menarik di dalam cerita *dianiaya oleh karakter lain*. Kyungsoo selalu iri pada hubungan orang lain. Dia selalu mengetahui bahwa masyarakat mereka beredar di sekitar IRIS yang menentukan pasangan menikah mereka dan oleh karena itu ia menjunjung tinggi hal itu. Pada prolog, dia iri pada cinta orangtuanya untuk satu sama lain dan hal ini mengakar dengannya yang kemudian menjadi iri pada teman-temannya (lebih spesifik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol).

Dia, sebelumnya, telah semacam dicuci otaknya untuk percaya bahwa semua pernikahan harus bahagia. Pada permulaan series, Kyungsoo sebernarnya tidak jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Dia belum jatuh cinta dengan Jongin saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya tetapi dia malah jatuh cinta pada ide cinta. Dia terjatuh pada Jongin di stasiun kereta sangat digambarkan oleh keinginan sepanjang hidupnya untuk akhirnya bertemu dengannya. Ini bukan akan bilang bahawa dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengannya. Dia jatuh cinta (atau mungkin ini tidak akan menjadi kaisoo romance fic, kan? lol). Ini semacam hal cerdik tapi bisalah kau menandai dia jatuh cinta?

Dalam perjalanan, dia memiliki ide cinta yang tidak sehat dan dia menjunjung untuk membuat pernikahannya dengan Jongin terlihat sama persis seperti penikahan sempurna orangtuanya dan hubungan Baekyeol. Dia ragu-ragu untuk mengungkap kebenaran hubungannya kepada yang lain tetapi dia sesungguhnya hancur pada beberapa kesempatan. Dia dengan sepenuh hati menyalahkan dirinya untuk apapun masalah di dalam hubungan mereka dan tidak mungkin menyalahkan Jongin.

Obsesi dengan pernikahan dan cinta adalah kecacatan terbaik dan juga kekuatan terbesarnya. Dia memiliki harga diri yang rendah (karena dia melihat harga dirinya dalam proses hubungan mereka) tetapi hal tentang cara berpikirnya juga mengizinkannya untuk optimis dengan sangat dan dia dengan sungguh-sungguh menyayangi setiap potongan hubungan mereka. Jika Jongin bahkan pada akhirnya cukup senang sedangkan dia menikmati terlalu berlebihan.

[SPOILER] Highlight to see à Dalam chapter-chapter ke depan, kau akan melihat tekad Kyungsoo yang hancur dan ini bisa jadi menyebabkan beberapa drama karena ini terjadi tepat saat Jongin jatuh cinta padanya.

Latar belakang Kyungsoo digambarkan oleh fakta bahwa seluruh hidupnya berputar di sekitar pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Dia memiliki dua gelar sarjana di bidang keuangaan dan akutansi (dalam situasi jika rumah sakit membutuhkan beberapa bantuan, dia menjadi alasan). Dia juga bekerja keras untuk mengambil kelas kuliner dan belajar bagaimana untuk bekerja di sekitar rumah. Dia mengetahui bahwa keluarga Jongin cukup kaya dan bahwa kemungkinan besar ia mungkin tidak memerlukan pekerjaan jadi dia ingin untuk melakukan yang terbaik sebagai house-wife (husband? haha).

Keluarga Kyungsoo secara eksklusif menggunakan rumah sakit keluarga Jongin untuk segala keperluan kesehatan. Karena anak laki-laki mereka, keluarga Jongin memiliki ruangan rumah sakit privat yang telah dipesan hanya untuk digunakan mereka dan keluarga Kyungsoo. Mereka juga menugaskan dokter terbaik saat datang untuk check-up dan hal yang berhubungan lainnya. Meskipun faktanya bahwa mereka mengunjungi tempat dimana Jongin bekerja, mereka tidak bertemu dengannya sampai di Restoran karena dia selalu luar biasa sibuk. Orangtua Jongin juga takut bahka anak lelakinya akan tidak menyukai Kyungsoo (seperti bagaimana mereka membenci satu sama lain) dan karena tidak mengizinkan bertemu dengan mereka hingga larut ke dalam kehidupan mereka (kurang waktu bersama, mereka beralasan).

Karakter Jongin juga menarik. Masa kecilnya disatukan dengan potongan-potongan dari kesalahpahaman. Orangtua Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai satu sama lain tetapi mereka dipaksa bersama oleh IRIS tentunya. Itu begitu sampai Jongin lahir bahwa mereka akhirnya menemukan beberapa macam toleransi untuk satu sama lain, Jongin menjadi inti dunia mereka. Hal ini mulai menjauh saat keduanya menjadi orang yang sungguh sibuk (Ayah Jongin adalah Direktur rumah sakit yang telah diwariskan oleh generasi keluarganya dan Ibu Jongin adalah perancang busana jadi dia berkeliling dunia). Satu atau yang lainnya mulai mengingkari janji pada Jongin (berjanji datang ke hari orangtua di sekolahnya, membawanya ke taman hiburan, dan lainnya) dan salah satunya menjadi kesal karena ini dan karena itu menyebabkan keretakan dalam hubungan mereka. Mereka orang-orang yang sangat mirip dalam tujuan pribadi dan karena itu menemukan bahwa sulit untuk sepakat dengan orang lain.

Oleh karena janji-janji yang diingkari ini, karakter Jongin berubah menjadi ragu untuk percaya dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan keluarganya. Perbedaan kepentingan independen dan kompeten ini telah terbangun di dalamnya. Dia menemukan sulit untuk meraih pemikiran dari pernikahan dan bertahan pada seseorang yang lain karena dia tidak pernah memiliki panutan yang baik. Walaupun bersama pasangan Hunhan di sekitar, dia pikir bahwa hubungan mereka sangat langka dan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah dapat hubungan seperti itu. Hal ini juga menyebabkannya untuk membangun penghalang yang tinggi di sekitar hatinya karena dia tidak ingin terluka seperti yang orangtuanya lakukan saat menjadi seorang anak. Beruntung, dia ingin merawat anaknya dengan baik tidak seperti orangtuanya merawatnya.

Karena hubungan lemah dengan keluarganya, Jongin menenggelamkan dirinya dengan belajar di sekolah kesehatan dan meninggalkannya sesaat setelah dia masuk universitas. Dia secara formal adalah ahli bedah jantung tetapi juga melakukan perjanjian kesehatan umum diantara banyak operasi. Posisinya di rumah sakit tidak didapat karena dia adalah anak dari direktur. Dia bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk mendapat sertifikasi dan dia juga bekerja dalam waktu lama untuk membuktikan kemampuannya. Jongin akan secara resmi mewarisi posisinya di rumah sakit sebagai direktur saat Kyungsoo melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Setelah itu, dia akan mengurangi waktu menjadi dokter dan beralih memegang peran yang lebih administratif.

Pada permulaan series saat Kyungsoo menabraknya di stasiun kereta, dia memang merasa tertarik padanya. Hal ini seperti sebuah kejelian insting atau pergerakan hati. Dia dengan segera tertarik dengan suara Kyungsoo dan penampilan fisiknya. Tetapi, dia dengan benar-benar melempar segala sesuatu ke saluran air saat dia menemukan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar tunangannya. Dia benci pada pemikiran seperti tidak memiliki kendali dalam hidupnya dan dipaksa ke dalam sesuatu dan membuat memberi Kyugsoo karena dia adalah tunangannya dan bukan karena apapun yang dia lakukan. Semacam tidak masuk akal tetapi ini semacam membenci seseorang untuk apa mereka berdiri dibanding mereka sebagai orang (kebingungan? Hm, psikologi). Ketidaksukaan ini muncul dengan sendirinya pada pesta ulangtahunnya dan menyebabkannya berakhir keluar.

Karakter Jongin berbubah menjadi posesif dan mudah iri. Dia adalah tipe orang yang, sekali dia memutuskan dia menyukaimu, dia tidak akan membiarkan lepas. Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang mendebarkan hatinya teralu banyak dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan ikatan berharga dengannya. Kau bisa melihat ini saat dia iri pada Suho. Iri semacam ini juga sebuah bentuk kegelisahan. Jongin takut akan rasa sakit karena sangat mencintai seseorang dan benar untuk takut karena itu.

[SPOILER] Highlight to read à Saat pertama kali Kyungsoo hamil dan tertangkap di lorong rumah sakit dengan Suho, cinta Jongin yang melimpah untuk Kyungsoo menyakitinya dalam tingkat yang tidak masuk akal.

Hubungan Hunhan dimulai saat mereka di sekolah menengah atas. Mereka jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain setelah interaksi pertama mereka (Jongin adalah teman mereka bersama) tetapi itu canggung. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa IRIS akan menentukan pasangan mereka jadi mereka bertukar ciuman rahasia dan menggenggam tangan dengan dilema di dalam hati mereka. Mereka berdua mengetahui bahwa perasaan mereka satu sama lain tidak pernah menjadi apapun kecuali hanya sekejap. Ini berubah saat IRIS memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka pantas bersama dan dengan segera melangsungkan pernikahan (mereka sudah di univesitas) dan pindah bersama. Itu membuat mereka butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk benar-benar melakukan prosedur dan memutuskan untuk operasi karena mereka ingin menabung uang. Keluarga Luhan cukup kaya dan keluarga Sehun kelas menengah. Sehun adalah seorang arsitek (dia bekerja di rumah) dan keluarga Luhan memiliki sebuah perusahaan isuransi yang sukses.

Fun fact: Sehun adalah seseorang yang merancang rumah Jongin.

IRIS adalah singkatan untuk Internal Regulating and Information System. IRIS dibuat sebagai sebuah maksud baru untuk sumber energi (terutama bertenaga oleh sinar matahari dan air serta udara di tempat kedua.) masyarakat terkini memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat _android_ dan robot untuk mempermudah beberapa pekerjaan tetapi telah diputuskan bahwa orang-orang butuh pekerjaan jadi tidak menjalankan android tempat manusia. IRIS menjodohkan orang berdasar pada sebuah analisis rumit oleh psikologi dan pembangunan masa kecil mereka. Usia tepat saat IRIS menjodohkanmu juga tidak diketahui. Orang-orang khususnya dijodohkan sebelum usia dua puluh tetapi setiap orang berbeda. Mainframe sistem utama untuk IRIS ditempatkan dalam sebuah bangunan menara putih besar dinamakan Seed Tower (dinamai begitu karena IRIS adalah bunga à menara tinggi terlihat seperti tanaman yang baru tumbuh à setiap sistem di masyarakat terhubung padanya dan terlihat seperti akar). Ini bangunan yang sama dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikah.

Tipe sistem pemasangan paksa ini meringankan karena nilai sangat tinggi perceraian. Orang-orang menikah muda dan sewenang-wenang yang menyebabkan masyarakat memiliki ketidakpastian abstrak dalam angka kelahiran, angka pernikahan, perumahan dan lainnya jadi mereka membuat sebuah sistem dimana kau hanya bisa menikahi satu orang. Kau juga hanya bisa memiliki anak pada satu orang (untuk menghapuskan pohon keluarga yang rumit) dan tidak ada perceraian yang diizinkan.

Karena IRIS memasangkan orang dengan mengabaikan jenis kelamin, telah ada masukan komplain karena tidak dapat memiliki anak. Model demografi bergeser pada rendahnya kelahiran jadi ilmuwan mendapatka cara untuk memasukan sebuah implan reproduksi pada pria. Pasangan wanita dan wanita memiliki kehendak artifisial membuat sperma yang dibuat dari genetik pasangannya (Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang ini). Seluruh prosedur untuk pria bekerja seperti ini: seorang pria harus memiliki genetik yang tepat untuk impan reproduksi. Tubuh mereka harus dapat menghasilkan sebuah enzim tertentu dengan tujuan membuat implannya bekerja. Ini juga penting karena prosedur rekonfigurasi sel. Apa yang mereka lakukan adalah mengulang program sel-selmu untuk dapat berubah dan bergerak agar menampung implan dan bayi. Mereka cukup banyak membuat satu ton sel induk di dalam tubuhmu dan ini menyakitkan karena mengulang progam serta tubuh tidak menyukai proses ini. Setelah itu, mereka mengimplan organ reproduksi dan sel-selmu bergerak dan berubah untuk menerimanya di tubuhmu. Pria yang lain kemudian membuahi dan _boom_, hamil. Bayi lahir melalui c-section1) (karena tidak ada vagina…)

Implannya tidak begitu sempurna. Bahkan dengan implan, mungkin dapat terjadi keguguran dan pasangan tidak dapat hamil. Ini cukup tidak beruntung karena implan dan prosedur menghabiskan banyak uang. Aku belum tahu berapa tetapi sekitar jutaan dollar.

[SPOILER] Highlight to read à Nanti, akan ada sepasang pasangan yang tidak dapat menghasilkan uang untuk mendapatkan implan bahkan dengan genetik yang cocok.

1) c-section ; bedah sesar

Jika kau benar-benar membaca ini ya ampun! Kau salah satu orang kesukaanku di muka bumi! Banyak kalimat tidak lengkap dan berbelit dan hal-hal tidak penting…

**Fureliese's note**

Untuk penjelasan lagi, jikalau masih ada yang kurang dipahami, ini secara garis besar.

Kyungsoo itu pikirannya udah penuh sama cerita cinta bahagia (entah karena orangtua atau chanbaek) dan saat dia bertemu dengan Jongin awalnya dia nggak cinta, dia ingin menciptakan adegan-adegan telenovela dengan sok-sok jatuh di hadapan Jongin—karena hal itu jadi semacam cerita cinta impiannya. Dia kerja di bidang akutansi; siapa tahu rumah sakit butuh, juga belajar jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Sepanjang cerita, untuk pernikahannya yang kurang bahagia ini, dia merasa semua itu kesalahannya; jadi terciptalah sosok Kyungsoo yang seperti dalam cerita.

Jongin sendiri orangnya dingin (dikarenakan kehidupan kedua orangtuanya), dia awalnya tertarik sama Kyungsoo—tapi setelah tahu Kyungsoo adalah yang tunangannya dia semacam nggak suka. Dia lebih milih hidup sendiri daripada punya pasangan kalau akhirnya berakhir seperti kedua orangtuanya. Hal ini yang kayaknya terpatri dalam benak Jongin. Jongin punya masa kecil yang nggak bahagia, ini berbanding terbalik sama Kyungsoo. Jadi, Jongin semacam nggak punya tuh penananam cinta di pikirannya. Tapi, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mampu melelehkan hatinya. _Ecie…_

Hubungan HunHan sudah terlalu dijelaskan, _kan_? Pokoknya, mereka itu kayak semacam _backstreet_ awalnya karena mereka punya _jodoh_ masing-masing. Tapi, ternyata mereka adalah jodoh satu sama lain. Udah gitu, memutuskan untuk tinggal bareng, menikah dan punya anak.

**IRIS** itu semacam sistem pemerintahan. Buat yang udah nonton Resident Evil, disana ada semacam organisasi pemerintahan namanya **Umbrella**, dan yang udah nonton (_The_ _Amazing) _Spiderman ada yang disebut **Oscorp**. Semacam itu, tapi namanya IRIS.

Jadi, ada yang masih bingung? Menerima question kok!

YUHU! terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah baca sampai sini-sini segala.

Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang menyarankan gaya bahasa aku di IRIS translator sunbaenim.

Arigatouu! Emang aku cuma ngerti inggris doang, tapi gak tau cara mengaplikasikan ke bahasanya gimana.

Thanks banget itu jadi motivasi sekali!

Terus kemungkinan aku bakal updatenya lama nih, lagi ada job di bidang jejepangan juga EHEHE.

Aku gak keberatan kalau ada yang mau membantu malah seneng sekali! ^^


End file.
